Remember Me
by Mikiido
Summary: " Si j'avais su que le même jour, le même mois mais 14ans plus tard, que cette fille serait ma femme et qu'elle allait mourir dans un attentat, j'aurais agis plus vite, je lui aurais déclarée mes sentiments beaucoup plus tôt… Je n'aurais pas perdue tous ce temps… "


**_6 Octobre 2002 – Cimetière de Lima :_**

Un an. 401 jours pour être plus précise. Je sens tellement seule, tout le Glee Club est là pour me soutenir, essayant par tous les moyens de m'arracher un mince sourire.  
Mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout est si… Triste, sans toi. Pourtant, j'essaye, de sourire, de manger, de sortir, de vivre, tout simplement. Mais c'est impossible.

Comment peut-on apprendre à vivre sans la personne qu'on aime ?

La seule action que j'affectionne réaliser, c'est dormir.  
Pourquoi ? Car dans mes rêves tu es là. Je peux te toucher, t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que je t'aime. Tu me rassures, me murmurant de douces paroles au creux de l'oreille.

Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution de se rattacher au passé.  
Mais je n'ai plus aucune solution. Aucun moyen qui me redonne une étincelle de vie.

J'essaie de m'habituer à ton absence, de ne pas penser à toi.  
Mais mon cœur battait pour toi. Et sans toi, il ne trouve plus la force d'émettre des battements.

« _Toutes les fois que je relèverai la tête dans l'orage, comme un pilote effrayé, trouverai-je toujours mon étoile, la seule étoile de ma nuit, celle qui te représente ?_ »  
Tous les soirs où je m'appuie contre la rambarde ma fenêtre, cette citation me vient en tête. Alors je cherche, cigarette à la bouche, la plus belle étoile qui serait susceptible de te représenter. La plus grande, la plus brillante, celle qui attire directement le regard.

Santana ne cesse de me dire « _Vivre dans le passé va simplement te détruire. ».  
_Me dirait-elle la même chose si c'était Brittany qui était morte ?  
Me dirait-elle de vivre car Brittany n'aurais pas voulue la voir dans cet état là ?  
Je sais qu'elle essaye de m'aider mais… Elle ne peut pas. Personne ne peut m'aider sans connaître la douleur que je ressens.

L'idée que l'une de nous deux puisse mourir ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. On était si heureuses toutes les deux, pour moi, on allait vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.  
Et même si j'avais imaginée le décès d'une de nous deux, je n'aurais pu me représenter à la violence de la douleur. Je n'aurais pu me préparer à une telle chose. Et je me prends cette douleur de plein fouet.  
Tout cela est arrivé si rapidement, en seulement une dizaine de minute, la vie que je vivais jusque là est finie pour toujours.

Je t'aime, de toutes mes forces.  
Je ne t'aimerais que toi.  
Je n'arrive à penser à personne d'autre que toi. Car tu es en moi.  
Mon monde tournait autours de toi, tu représentais ma vie !  
Je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans toi, et maintenant, je suis obligée de vivre dans cet enfer, sans aucune issus…  
Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, chaque secondes de chaque jours, car je suis tout simplement tombée amoureuse de toi.

**_11 Septembre 2001 :_**

Nous allons passer la journée ensemble, juste elle et moi. Je ne peux retenir un grand sourire sur mon visage. Je continue de faire cuire du bacon et des œufs, sont petit-déjeuner préféré.  
Elle devrait arriver dans une quinzaine de minutes, elle a du partir à son travail chercher quelques documents. Mais après tout, c'est normal. Elle a un boulot très prenant, et puis, elle fait partit des hautes personnes dans sa hiérarchie.  
J'arrête le gaz et dépose un couvercle sur chaque casserole, pour éviter que les aliments ne se refroidissent.

J'attrape mon portable. Aucuns messages. Mon sourire se fane quelque peu.  
J'appuie sur « appeler » et colle le téléphone à mon oreille.

- « _Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de… »_

Je recule le téléphone et appuie sur le bouton rouge.  
Rectification, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle doit aller au travail alors qu'elle a prit des congés !  
Qu'est-ce que son patron ne comprend pas dans le mot « congé » ?!

Je pars rageusement dans le salon et m'affale dans le canapé en allumant la télévision.  
Sérieusement, qui dérange les gens à 8h45 ?! Hein ? Personne !  
Enfin, personne sauf les gens qui travaillent dans des grandes entreprises et ne pense pas à la vie privée de leurs employés !  
Je pense faire une pétition ! Je suis sûre que pleins de gens la signeraient !  
Normalement ma femme devrait être avec moi à ce goinfré de bacon !  
Et…

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre, inconsciemment, mon regard se dirige vers la fenêtre, des gens regardent en l'air en courant.  
La télé arrête la série qui passe et le présentateur des informations fait son apparition.  
Mes sourcils se froncent, que ce passe t-il ?

- _Bonjour, je m'excuse d'interrompre vos programmes télévisés, mais un terrible événement vient de se produire à New York. Un avion de ligne dirigé par des membres du réseau Djihadiste Islamiste Al-Qaïda vient de percuter une des tours du World Trade Center ! L'avion est rentré en collision entre les 93__ème__ et 99__ème__ étages à 8heures et 46minutes. _

Pendant son discours, des images de l'avion percutant la tour apparaisse.  
Je reste choquée devant cette catastrophe.  
La fumée s'échappe rapidement de la tour, un frisson m'attrape tout le corps.

Et là, je fais le rapprochement. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Des sueurs froides me traversent le dos.

_Elle_ travaille au World Trade Center. Mais… Peut-être qu'elle… Est dans l'autre tour ou… Elle est peut être déjà partit…

Je ressens un mauvais pressentiment. Ce pressentiment qui vous indique que quelque chose de grave vient de se produire.

J'éteins la télévision, attrape une veste puis quitte l'appartement avant de le fermer à clefs. Je descends rapidement les deux étages à pieds et sors en courant dans la rue.  
Les gens font la même chose que moi, accourant vers l'accident, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose.  
Je continue de courir, passant dans cette foule, bousculant quelques personnes au passage.

De la fumée s'échappe de la tour, beaucoup de fumée noire. J'aperçois des flammes détruisant tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

Ou... Ou est-elle ?!

Elle ne peut pas être... Elle... C'est...

Mes pensées sont interrompus par les vibrations de mon portable, je le sors de ma poche et regarde la personne qui m'appel, " Quinn ", un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je décroche rapidement.

- Quinn ?! Tu vas bien ?!

- Ho Rachel ! Je suis si contente de t'entendre ! Oui, je vais bien, on évacue la Tour par mesure de précaution. Dans une trentaine de minutes je serais avec toi, je suis dans les derniers étages du bâtiment.

- Je... Fais attention ! Je t'aime !

- Promis, je dois te laisser, je t'aime très-...

Un bruit sourd retentit.  
La connexion se coupe.  
Ma tête s'incline elle-même vers le ciel.

Un avion à percuté la Tour.  
Un avion à percuté la Tour où se trouve Quinn.  
La Tour où se trouve la femme de ma vie est entrain de prendre feu.

Ma respiration se bloque.  
Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.  
Je suffoque, incapable de reprendre de l'air.  
Je me laisse tomber à genoux en mettant mes mains sur ma bouche, complément horrifiée.

Un bruit sourd résonne, la première tour s'effondre complètement et... Entraîne la deuxième...  
Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe.  
Je ne comprends plus.  
Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté.  
Mes yeux n'ont plus de larmes à lâcher.

Il y à quelques minutes je parlais à ma femme et... Et là, elle... Elle est... Non...

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
On avait tellement de projets !  
Avoir des enfants.  
Acheter une maison.  
Se remarier.  
Faire le tour du monde.  
S'aimer !  
Vivre le plus longtemps possible ensemble !

Non ! Elle... Elle va arriver dans peu de temps, elle va courir vers moi en me disant qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle s'est battue pour notre amour, qu'elle à voulue vivre !

Un puissant sanglot s'empare de mon corps puis un cri de tristesse et douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Non ! C'est impossible !  
Pourquoi elle ?!  
Pourquoi ma femme ?!  
Pourquoi...

Des bras m'attrapent et me relève.  
Je me colle contre la personne.  
Je reconnais Santana grâce à son parfum.  
Sa respiration est saccadée, trahissant ses pleurs.  
Je m'accroche à elle de toutes mes forces, elle resserre son étreinte autours de mon corps.

- San'... Elle... Elle n'est pas... Hein ?

- Chut... Cal-... Calme-toi...

Sa réponse ne fait que confirmer mes craintes.  
Un gémissement emplit de douleur s'échappe de mes lèvres, faisant redoubler les pleurs de Santana.  
Je m'extirpe brutalement de son étreinte, plaquant une main sur ma bouche et passant l'autre dans mes cheveux.

- Elle n'est pas morte ! Elle... Elle doit être près de l'autre tour ! Je... Il... Faut que j'aille la chercher ! Pas vraie ? Sinon elle ne saura pas que je suis là ! Il... Il faut que... Je...

Je m'éloigne d'elle, commençant à courir mais deux bras puissants s'enroules autours de ma taille, m'empêchant d'avancer.  
Brittany se place rapidement devant moi, tenant encore ma taille de ses mains.

- Rachel, Quinn est... Morte... Elle ne reviendra pas... Ok ? Me dit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Je secoue négativement de la tête.

- Non ! Tu mens ! Elle est là-bas, elle m'attend !

- Rachel ! Arrête, écoute-moi, s'il te plait.

- Non, non je ne t'écouterais pas !

- Elle était dans les derniers étages de la Tour, l'avion à percuter le bâtiment vers le 85ème étage. Elle ne peut pas s'en être sortit ! C'est… C'es impossible… D'accord… ?

J'hoche doucement de la tête et me laisse aller dans ses bras, espérant du plus profond de mon être que Brittany se trompe, elle caresse doucement mon dos, je laisse mes larmes couler à flots sur mes joues...

**_26 Juin 2000 :_**

- Mademoiselle Lucy Quinn Fabray, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Rachel Barbra Edwina Berry, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie ?

- Oui, je le veux ! Répond-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Mademoiselle Rachel Barbra Edwina Berry voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Lucy Quinn Fabray, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie ?

- Oui oui oui ! Je le veux ! Je m'exclame avec un immense sourire, arrachant un petit rire aux personnes présentes dans la mairie.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement femme et femme ! Vous pouvez vous embrassez.

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie et me jette sur les lèvres de... Ma Femme !

Ses douces lèvres bougent doucement contre les miennes puis je m'éloigne légèrement d'elle.

- Je t'aime ma Femme, pour toujours. Je lui murmure.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma Femme juste à moi.

Je lui souris et attrape sa main, nous repartons de la mairie sous les applaudissements des invités avant de monter dans la voiture pour se diriger vers la salle des fêtes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ma blonde.  
Elle est tellement belle qu'elle m'en coupe le souffle.  
Ses cheveux sont attachés, ses yeux sont maquillés de telle façon à faire ressortir leurs divines couleurs.  
Et cette robe la met tellement en valeur qu'elle me donne envie de lui faire l'amour toute suite !  
Elle doit se rendre compte que je l'observe car elle se tourne vers moi. Un sourire en coins se dessine sur son visage tandis qu'elle lève un sourcil de façon très sexy.  
Je ne peux me retenir et me jette sur elle, attrapant ses lèvres au passage, je l'embrasse tendrement puis me recule et caresse doucement sa joue.

- On est mariées... Je lui murmure.

- Oui, nous sommes mariées ! Me répond-elle avec un immense sourire.

**_25 Décembre 1999 :_**

- Rachel, je t'aime. Depuis la première fois ou je t'ai vue, j'ai... J'ai su que c'était toi, la femme de ma vie, la femme de mes rêves.  
Je t'aime d'une telle force qu'elle en ait inexplicable ! Tu représente toute ma vie, mon univers, tout !  
Je ne supportais pas le faite d'être éloignée de toi car tu es ma raison de vivre, sans toi, plus rien n'aurais de sens, ma vie serait dénuée d'un quelconque intérêt.  
Tu as réussis à me faire changer, que je ne sois plus une garce comme avant, et pour ça, je voudrais te remercier du plus profond du cœur.  
Mais... Si je te dis tout ça... C'est parce que je ne veux plus être éloigné de toi, je veux pouvoirs dire fièrement aux gens : " Regardez, c'est ma femme ! "  
Alors, Rachel... - elle pose un genou au sol et me regarde, les yeux brillant -... Voudrais-tu me faire l'immense honneur d'être ma femme...?

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même, une larme coule le long de ma joue.  
Je referme rapidement la bouche en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre, signe qu'elle est nerveuse.  
Un sourire s'étire sur mon visage.

- Oui ! Oui je le veux !

Elle se relève, me passe la bague au doigt en tremblant, je me jette à son cou en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Je t'aime ! Dis-je entre deux baisers.

- Moi aussi. Me répond-elle.

**_14 Juin 1997 :_**

Je pose le dernier carton au sol, attrape une bière et me laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de ma copine. Je décapsule ma bière et boit une longue gorgée avant de poser ma main sur la cuisse de Quinn.

- Et bien… Voilà ! Il nous reste plus qu'à tout déballer et ranger… Dis-je avec découragement.

- Je pense que c'est mieux si on range tous, car vivre avec des cartons partout…

Je la regarde avec un sourire puis l'embrasse doucement.

- Mais bon ! On a encore du temps avant de devoir tout ranger ! Repris-je en allumant la télé, seule chose branchée.

Je pose ma bière et me blottis contre les bras de ma blonde, qui appuie son menton sur le haut de ma tête.  
Je suis si heureuse qu'on est emménagées ensemble !

_Le début de notre vie ensemble._

**_25 Avril 1994 :_**

Doucement, ses mains glissaient le long de mon corps, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de satisfaction.  
Puis, ses mains se figent à l'élastique de mon boxer, je sens que ses-dernières tremblent légèrement.  
J'attrape délicatement son visage et le relève puis l'embrasse tendrement.

- N'ai pas peur, tout va bien se passer.

- Mais… Mais si je… J'y arrive pas… Ou que tu n'es pas satisfaite ou…

Je ne la laisse pas émettre une hypothèse et la fait taire en l'embrassant.

- Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite.

Elle souffle doucement et reprend ses mouvements.  
Il lui suffit de quelques gestes bien placés pour me faire atteindre le 7ème ciel.  
Elle est très douée, même si elle en doute !  
Doucement, je le tourne et la plaque au lit avant de me mettre à califourchon sur elle, embrassant son cou.  
A mon tour.

_Jamais je n'oublierai notre première fois._

**_19 Août 1993 :_**

Je regarde les nuages dans le ciel, essayant de voir s'ils ressemblaient à quelques choses ou s'ils n'étaient que de l'abstrait.  
Je me bouge légèrement contre Quinn, me remettant à l'aise.  
Elle est appuyée contre un arbre, mon dos repose contre sa poitrine et ses mains encerclent ma taille.  
Sa tête s'appuie doucement sur la mienne, je me tourne vers elle et souris. Elle s'est endormie.  
Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, je me tourne très doucement dans ses bras et l'observe en train de dormir avec un sourire amoureux.  
Ma copine est si belle… Et c'est la mienne.

Je ne peux dire combien de temps je passe à la contempler, jusqu'à ce que ma main se dirige doucement vers sa joue, la caressant avec délicatesse.  
Elle ouvre doucement les yeux puis me regarde, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Je me recule et la regarde, quelque chose brille au fond de ses yeux.  
Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Je la regarde avec interrogation mais continue de caresser sa joue pour la rassurer.

- Je… Je t'aime Rachel… Me dit-elle en rougissant.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, elle est tellement adorable !  
Si on m'avait dit un jour que Quinn Fabray m'aurait dis « Je t'aime » en rougissant, j'aurais bien rigolée mais n'y aurais absolument pas crus !  
Je l'embrasse doucement puis murmure contre ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime aussi Quinn, tellement fort.

Elle me fait un petit sourire qui me fait complètement craquer, je monte doucement sur elle à califourchon et l'embrasse en passant ma main dans ses cheveux tandis que ses mains se balades sur mes fesses.

**_17 Janvier 1990 :_**

Doucement, je m'approche d'elle. Elle se recule puis se cogne contre le mur, sa respiration est rapide.  
Je prends tout le courage qui me reste et approche mon visage d'elle.  
Je reste à quelques centimètres du visage de ma blonde, lui laissant le choix de partir, mais elle fait le contraire et plaque brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Le baiser est rapidement et brusque, mais c'est notre premier baiser quand même.  
Puis, doucement, elle se recule, sa respiration se heurte à mes lèvres. Elle se rapproche, puis m'embrasse avec douceur, délicatesse… Amour ?

Par manque d'oxygène, nous sommes obligées de nous séparées.  
Un grand sourire se peint sur mon visage.  
Je vois de la peur dans ses yeux, je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrasse, lui transmettant tout l'amour que je j'éprouve pour elle.

**_21 Octobre 1989 :_**

Pourquoi elle me regarde sans cesse comme ça ? Elle prépare un mauvais coup sans doute…  
Je laisse mon regard dévier sur son corps, ses fines épaules, sa poitrine, sa mince taille, son ventre plat et musclé, ses hanches, ses belles jambes.  
Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et remonte mon regard sur son visage, son si beau visage. Puis croise ses yeux verts. Mes joues se réchauffent rapidement, elle m'a vue la reluquer.

Un sourire en coin se dessine rapidement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lève un sourcil de façon très sexy.

Mon dieu. Elle veut ma mort !

Je me tourne rapidement vers mon casier en sentant mes joues me brûler de plus en plus et essaye de me reprendre.  
Je reprends doucement ma respiration.

Quinn Fabray est bien entrain de jouer avec moi, hein ?

**_3 Mars 1989 :_**

Le slushie s'abat violemment sur mon visage, le liquide glacer s'introduit dans mon t-shirt, dans mes yeux, dans mes cheveux. Partout.  
C'est encore Quinn qui me la lancée, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour la voir en face de moi, un sourire en coin collé au visage, et pourtant, je vois du regret dans ses yeux, de la triste et de la douleur.

Je sens les larmes se former dans mes yeux. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ?! Je ne lui ai rien fais !

Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues.  
Les autres rigolent, sauf Quinn, elle garde son sourire en coin.  
J'ai l'impression pendant quelques secondes de voirent une expression triste sur son visage, mais elle reprend vite son masque froid. Anéantissant tout mes espoirs de trouver le courage de lui dire mes sentiments…

**_11 Septembre 1987 :_**

Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de la déesse qu'ils viennent de voir. Cette fille est simplement… Waouh !

Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, elle tient quelques cahiers dans ses bras.

Elle semble attendre quelqu'un, appuyée contre sa voiture.  
Son regard croise le mien pour ensuite le fixer.  
Ses yeux verts sont à tomber parterre, tellement beaux, et pourtant, on dirait qu'il y a tellement de chose derrière cette façade de fille parfaite et heureuse.

Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un petit sourire, un coin des-siennes se lève légèrement.  
Elle est peut-être gentille ! Il faudrait que j'aille lui parler.

_Si j'avais su que le même jour, le même mois mais 14ans plus tard, que cette fille serait ma femme et qu'elle allait mourir dans un attentat, j'aurais agie plus vite, je lui aurais déclarée mes sentiments beaucoup plus tôt… Je n'aurais pas perdue tous ce temps…_

**_Point de vue Quinn :_**

_« Mourir change tout. Il y a les retombées émotionnelles, bien sur.  
Mais il y a aussi les petites choses pratiques.  
Qui va faire votre travail ?  
__ Qui va prendre soin de votre famille ?  
__ La seule bonne chose pour vous, c'est que vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccupez.  
__ On ne connait jamais la personne qui va vivre dans votre maison ou faire votre travail.  
__ Votre monde continue de tourner…  
__ Mais sans vous… »_

**Lucy Quinn Fabray**

**1970 – 2001**

**" Plus qu'une femme, la perfection "**


End file.
